Can't Change Me
by Lucky Miss
Summary: A look into Michael's mind about Maria (from S1)


Can't Change Me

Can't Change Me

By Erin (LuckyMiss@aol.com)

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Roswell characters, as much as I may wish that I did.They belong to those awesome people at the WB.And I don't own the song "Can't Change Me."Chris Cornell owns and wrote it.I'm just borrowing the song and people, so please don't sue me!You'll only get a few CD's (which will probably not be to your liking) and a few negative utopia books that I had to buy for my wonderful English class.And thank you (to those whom it applies) for letting me borrow your stuff!I appreciate it!

Rating: PG-13; angst (my specialty!)

Dedication: To my loverly cousin, who so *willingly* drives me home from school everyday.Hey - if I hadn't been in his car listening to that radio station at that very moment, I wouldn't have gotten the inspiration for this fic.Enough said...

Author's Notes: I got this idea one afternoon last week when I was riding home with my cousin from school.It was inspired by the Chris Cornell song "Can't Change Me" (hence the name.)Here are the lyrics:

She can do anything at all

Have anything she pleases

Power to change what she thinks is wrong

But what could she want with me?

But wait just one minute

I can see that she's trying to read me

Suddenly I know

She's going to change the world

But she can't change me

No, she can't change me

She has the daylight at her command

She gives the night its dreams

She can uncover your darkest fear

And make you forget you feel it.

But wait just one minute

I can see that she's trying to free me

Suddenly I know

She's going to change the world

But she can't change me

No, she can't change me

Suddenly I can see everything that's wrong with me

But what can I do?

I'm the only thing I really have

At all

But wait just one minute

I can see that she's trying to free me

Suddenly I know

She's going to change the world

But she can't change me

No, she can't change me

So here it goes... Tell me what you think! =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What can she not do?

What gives her the persistence and enough heart to keep going?

Why does she never give up?

Has she ever given up?

And who gave her the wrong idea that she could change anything that she put her mind to?

What does she want with me?

What does she want me to be?

How come I don't know what she expects from me?

Why can't I realize what she wants when she wants it?

Why don't I give in to her persistence?

Why can't I be what she wants me to be?

Why does she try to change me?

How come she is always able to read me?

Doesn't she know that she's going to change the world with her beauty and her grace?

Can't she tell that she's breaking down my stone wall, piece by piece, with her bare hands and determination?

But I've already decided.She can't change me.No, she can't change me.

How come she can invade my daydreams?

Why does she come into my dreams in the darkest hours of night?

Why was she given the gift to uncover my greatest fears?

And through it all, does she realize what she's doing?

Shouldn't she realize that she makes me forget about everything when she's around?

Why does she try her hardest to free me?

Why does she waste her time on me?

Doesn't she know that she deserves better?

And if she does, what does she see in me that, in her eyes, makes me worth keeping?

And if not, why won't she realize that she can't change me?

'Cause I've already decided that she can't change me.No, she can't change me.

Why has it taken me this long to figure it out?

How come I can see everything so clearly now?

How can everything be so obvious to me now, after I've already shattered her heart on the floor before me?

How come I decided to make this so hard for her?

Why can't we just go back to the way things used to be; when they were normal?

Why can't we go back to when I hadn't decided to make her life a living hell because I won't change to please her?

Why do I even deny it?

Why do I sit here and ask questions that I already know the answers to?

Why do I question something so obvious?

Why won't I just admit to my feelings?

Why can't I grasp the fact that she loves me for who I am?

How come I can't accept the truth?

What does she want with me?

Hasn't she already proven her point?

Hasn't she already shown that she can change the world?

And why doesn't she know that the world is for her taking... that I'm just a tiny step up the steep ladder to stardom?

Doesn't she know that she's going to change the world?

And even though I deny it, does she know how much she's already changed mine?

The End


End file.
